


It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, I stabbed my heart writing this, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, One-Sided Enjolras/Grantaire, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, it had been the right moment to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "62) Grantaire/Enjolras" : 62 is “It can wait until tomorrow.”
> 
> I don't own les Mis, ask Victor Hugo.  
> I hope you enjoy reading some Enjoltaire angst!

They were preparing for the upcoming battle, the Musain a busy hive. Enjolras was everywhere at once, a swirling red-clad figure lighting the whole room. Grantaire, as always, watched him from afar. Now was the time to speak to Enjolras, thought Grantaire, if there ever was one. I am just drunk enough to be coherent.

“Mon Ami…” Enjolras stopped and looked at him. “Can I talk to you?”

“Is it about the battle?”

"…No.” Grantaire looked into his glass, not yet ready for…

“It can wait until tomorrow.”

Enjolras left. Grantaire drank, waiting for their tomorrow.

_But tomorrow never came._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to drop a kudo/comment for our favourite revolutionaries!


End file.
